


You think I don't like you (but i love you)

by lkionus



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: When MJ’s aunt Anna disappeared she has no other choice than asking her friend Gwen, the spectacular Spider-woman, for help.Should be mostly canon compliant, but Gwen has her haircut from “Into the Spiderverse” (because it looks fucking dope and I want them to finally adapt it into the comics)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please don't lynch me for wrong or weird grammar and spelling.

Gwen entered the empty place where she and the rest of her band practiced half an hour early. She had missed the last couple of practices due to her duties as Spider-Women (or Spider-Gwen how people had started calling her, she really needed to rebrand) and wanted to show that she still wanted to be part of the Mary Janes. She was surprised when she entered and MJ wasn’t there, normally the redhead would be there an hour early and stress about everything. But not Today.

“Probably nothing” Gwen said to herself, sat down at the drums and started warming up. About 20 minutes later the door opened again and Betty and Glory walked in, only to freeze when they saw Gwen Stacy being early to a band practice. The World must have gone crazy.

“Nice of you to show up Stacy” Glory said and Gwen immediately felt guilty.

“Yea, I’m sorry for bailing the last times.”

“You should be.”

“New Haircut? Looks dope!” Betty intervened before Glory could scare Gwen away with an angry speech or something.

“Thanks, I thought it was time for a little change.”

Another 20 minutes passed, it was now ten minutes after they normally started and MJ was still nowhere to be found. Gwen started to worry.

“I know I haven’t been here for a few weeks,” Gwen started, “but since when is MJ late?”

Betty just shrugged and Gory said “I don’t know, she never did it before. I’m sure its fine, she probably just has a new boyfriend again who is … distracting her. If you know what I mean.”

Like on cue the door swung open with so much force that it hit the wall, the loud bang startling everyone, and MJ stormed in. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she cried a lot.

“Gwen can we talk? In private?” she asked, her voice was horse.

“Of course MJ.” Gwen said, wondering what could have upset MJ that much.

Betty and Glory exchanged glances but quickly left the room so MJ and Gwen could talk.

“What’s wrong MJ? Did something happen?”, Gwen asked as soon as they were alone.

“Yes, my aunt Anna has disappeared.” MJ sobbed barely holding back another wave of tears. “I need your help, you have to help me find her, please Gwen I beg you.”

Gwen was shocked, Ana was missing? How could that be? Had something happened to her? Gwen had met Anna a couple of times, she was a nice middle-aged woman and she couldn’t imagine why someone would do something to her. That sweet Woman couldn’t make an enemy if she tried.

“Of course I will help you MJ. Can you tell me what happened? How do you know she is missing?”

“We were supposed to meet for coffee two days ago, but she didn’t show up and didn’t answer her phone. I wasn’t able to reach her yesterday either so today I used my day off to drive to her house. When I was at her door I saw that the lock was busted and the kitchen table was broken. The police say it looks like someone kidnapped her.”, now MJ couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, “oh Gwen I’m so worried, what happened to her?”

Gwen protectively put her arms around MJ, she knew how close she and her aunt were and how hard this had to be for her, “Don’t worry MJ, I’m going to find her.”

“Thank you.”, MJ looked up from where she had been crying on Gwen’s shoulder and gave her a small smile, “I like your hair by the way.”

Gwen could feel her cheeks get warmer.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang two times until George Stacy answered. “Hello?”

“Dad I need a favor from you.”

“Hello Gwen, my day was good thanks for asking”

“I’m sorry dad but this is serious, MJs aunt disappeared, it looks like a kidnapping. A former police captain like you still has some contacts right? Could you please look into it and tell me what you find?”

The distressed tone of his daughter made every trace of humor in Georges voice vanish instantly, he was now in police mode again. “I still have contacts on the force, I will look into it.”

“Thanks dad. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, what do we do now?” MJ asked as soon as Gwen got off the phone.

“I don’t think there is anything we can do besides wait. Do you know of anybody that would want to do your aunt any harm?”

“Of course not. You know her, everyone loved her.”

“Okay, let’s go to her place, maybe we find something there the police missed.”

When they finally made it into the Subway and were able to get a seat, MJ huddled closer to Gwen and she again protectively put her arm around MJs shoulders to calm her.

“I’m sorry for always yelling at you when you are late to Practice.”

“You don’t have to be, you are right to be angry with me. I made a commitment to the band and I should not always bail on you. But I’m trying to improve MJ. Honestly.”

“No Gwen I’m serious. I know the band means much to you too, but I also know how important it is that you are Spider-Woman. Not just for you but for the whole city. Trying to keep you from that would be so selfish. And I’m trying to be less selfish.”, MJ made a little pause before she continued, ”You know, the reason I was so upset is because every time you were too late or missed practice completely I felt like you had left us, left me. And believe it or not I have some abandonment issues.”

“Don’t worry MJ, I will never leave you.” Where did that come from? That sounded wrong didn’t it? That was not how Gwen meant it, was it? Gwen wanted to say something to make her last statement sound less … whatever, but when she saw MJs smile she just closed her mouth and a warm fuzzy feeling made its way into Gwen’s stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the house of Anna Watson it was already dark, so they had no problems sneaking in without being seen. The inside was pure chaos, Anna obviously tried to fight her attacker. The Kitchen Table and two shelves were Broken, paper lying around everywhere.

“You would think the NYPD would take all those files lying around here with them to figure out why she was taken.” Gwen pointed out.

“I know. It’s strange.”

“Let’s start with the files MJ. Look for anything suspicious.”

“On it.”

They worked through the chaos silently, sometimes sneaking a glance at the other but quickly looking away when they thought the other noticed. They worked for hours but ultimately found nothing.

“At least we cleaned up most of the mess.” Gwen tried (and failed) to lift the mood. “There is one more thing I can try”

Gwen kneeled, put her left hand on the ground and concentrated on the Venom surrounding her body, giving her powers. Tiny spiders made of that gooey black substance started swarming from her hand, searching the apartment. After 30 seconds or so she opened her eyes, the spiders found something.

“There is what looks like an USB stick under that shelf. Huh can’t believe that actually worked.”

When they retrieved the USB and put it into Anna’s Computer they found an encrypted folder.

“Why would a woman who leaves her Computer without password protection have a strange USB stick with encrypted files?”

“That can’t be my aunts, she knows nothing about computers. The attackers must have lost that here!”

“You’re right MJ. I can’t crack that encryption though. But I might just know someone who could.”

“Who?”

“Reed Richards. He is a genius who helped me a couple of times already. I will visit him tomorrow but it’s too late today we should go home and get some rest. Maybe dad will even have some info for us.”

“I guess you’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

They sat on Gwen’s bed, talking about what happened.

“Don’t worry MJ, we will find her.”

“Thank you for everything you are doing. I really don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You don’t have to thank me MJ. We are friends, that’s what friends do for each other it’s no big deal.”

“Yes Gwen, it is a big deal. Don’t try to downplay what you’re doing. You are amazing Gwen Stacy.”

That whole time MJ was leaning closer and closer to Gwen, until they were only a few inches apart.

“You are not that bad yourself. It’s really…”

Gwen couldn’t finish that sentence because MJs lips were suddenly pressed onto hers. ‘Holy shit she is kissing me’, she thought. And the superhero was kissing back. The kiss was getting wild and heated very fast. Before she knew it, MJ shoved her back so she was lying on her back while the redhead was already taking off her top, and then surging back down to connect their lips. As soon as they were kissing again, Gwen’s hands shot up under MJs bra, cupping her breasts. There was an audible gasp when she pinched her nipple and the redhead pressed down even stronger on the superhero, kissed her harder. Suddenly there was a loud bang.

Gwen sat in her bed, straight like a candle, heavily breathing.

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” And then she slapped herself just to be sure she was awake now. It hurt like hell. Who would’ve guessed that with super strength even slaps could hurt that much.

What was that? Did she just have a sex dream about MJ? That couldn’t be! MJ was her friend and nothing more right? Yes, she thought of MJ as quite attractive but who wouldn’t really? Her slender physique, her red hair her gorgeous smile and those cute little wrinkles around her eyes when she was happy. Plus she had always liked to be around MJ (at least when she wasn’t shouting at her for being late to band practice), the redhead had an easy to be around and quite charming attitude. The new vulnerable sides of MJ she discovered just strengthened her feelings toward that woman. The realization hit Gwen like thunder.

“Holy shit,” Gwen whispered into the empty room, “I have a crush on MJ.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen had dropped by Reed Richards early in the morning and he had promised that he would call as soon as he cracked the encryption. Shortly after MJ called and they agreed to meet for breakfast at a nearby diner.

Gwen was there first and already sat down at a table when she heard MJ coming toward her and looked up. She immediately felt a heavy blush creep up her face and decided to hide it behind the menu. MJ raised her eyebrow at that (the band ate here so often they all knew the menu by heart) but otherwise pretended she didn’t notice anything and just sat down.

Gwen took one last deep breath and felt like she was composed enough to look at MJ again.

“Hi MJ, I took the liberty and already ordered your usual.” Gwen said trying to not make her voice sound weird.

“Thank you.” MJ replied. Was it just her imagination or did MJ sound a bit off too?

There was a minute of awkward silence between them until (finally) the waiter came with their food. They made a bit of awkward small talk while eating but when they finished they had worked through most of it and were able to have a normal conversation.

“So, have you found anything on the stick?”

“I dropped it off earlier. Reed promised to call as soon as he cracks it.”

“And your dad?”

“Nothing, like the police has literally nothing. He said something didn’t feel right about it and after what we saw at your aunts house yesterday I have to say I agree.”

“And what do we do now?”

“There is nothing we can do except wait for Reed and hope whatever he finds on that stick leads us to her.”

There was another long silence.

“There is something I want to tell you, I don’t really know how to say it but…” MJ started but was interrupted by the ringing of Gwen’s phone.

“Gwen here.”

“This is Reed, I cracked the encryption. There is only one file on that stick and it’s an address. An old warehouse at the edge of town. I’m texting you the address now. It seems all like an intricate trap so be extra careful.”

“Will be. Thanks Reed.”

When Gwen hung up MJ was looking at her expectantly.

“And? What did he say?”

“On the stick was an address for an old warehouse.”

“Great. Let’s go there now!”

“Wait, you wanted to say something?”

“It was nothing important let’s just go get my aunt.”


	6. Chapter 6

Getting to the warehouse took its time, if Gwen was alone she would just have swung over but MJ insisted she would come too. “It might be a trap MJ.” “Yes, it most likely is but I’m still going with you.” So they had to take the long route. It was early afternoon when they finally stood in front of the old building. Gwen had changed into her Spider-woman outfit and MJ had (on Gwens pleading) pulled up her scarf to at least mask her lower face half.

The inside of the warehouse was pitch back. All the windows were covered and the lights didn’t react. They both pulled out their phones and activated the flashlight function. Thank god for new technology, 10 years ago they would have had to leave and bring some actual flashlights.

The only source of sound were their own footsteps as they searched the building. When they reached the far side of the giant room they found what seemed to be a staircase leading down. They looked at each other and both nodded. The staircase wasn’t deep (it just looked that way through the darkness) but when they reached the end there was nothing. They stood before a solid wall.

“What the…” when Gwen reached out and touched the wall light flooded the whole warehouse. Still blinded by the sudden light they heard machines whirring and a sudden boom. Their entrance/exit was now blocked by a solid metal plate.

“Ah hello Spider-woman, how nice to finally meet you.” An unfamiliar voice said. It came from a speaker in one of the corners of the room they were now trapped in. “And you brought a friend, how … well actually that’s very sad because she is gonna die now too.”

“Who are you?” Gwen shouted back.

The man just laughed. “Who I am is not important. I just wanted to let you know that the thing over your head is a reinforced shipping container filled with concrete and the walls are solid concrete with no rooms behind, so you can’t punch your way out of there. You will now slowly and painfully starve to death. Originally, I wanted to make the room airtight so you would suffocate relatively fast but that proved too difficult. Anyway, you don’t have to worry about Anna Watson, I’m going to release her in three days, when you are hopefully dead. I think that was all I wanted to say. Good bye, have a nice rest life.”

Gwen couldn’t believe it. She had been fooled so easily. And not just that, now MJ had to die for that too. She had to sit down, overwhelmed by feelings (mostly guilt), while MJ proceeded to throw every insult in the book at the speaker. After a while she gave up and sat down next to Gwen.

“What now?” the redhead asked. But Gwen had no answer.


	7. Chapter 7

5 hours had passed and they were still trapped. They had gone over their options multiple times (mostly thanks to MJ who refused to give up) but there was no way out. They had no cell service, Gwen had tried and failed to punch a hole in walls and ceiling, Reed knew they were here but even if he contacted the police it was unlikely they would find them. They had sat in silence for the last half hour or so, when MJ spoke again. Her tone no longer stressed and hectic but calm and thoughtful.

“I am really sorry to have drawn you into this.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about MJ. I should be the one who is sorry, your aunt was abducted to be bait for me. If not for me nothing of this would have happened.”

“Maybe, but that’s the risk when you are friends with a superhero. And despite all the risks I am glad we are friends, I wouldn’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”, MJ cleared her throat, “it would probably be pretty boring.”

Gwen laughed “You wouldn’t have someone to yell at, but I doubt your life could ever be boring.”

“I mean it Gwen. For a long time I… well I … FUCK… since we are going to die anyway I can just as well just say it, if it ruins our friendship we will both be soon too dead to care.”

Confused Gwen looked up at her friend. She had never seen her fumbling for words like this. “What are you trying to say MJ?”

“I like you Gwen, more than you normally like a friend. I’ve had a crush on you pretty much since we met. I tried so hard to uncrush on you, you were this strange girl, always hanging out with Peter, you were always late, and I said to myself that girl is trouble. And then we found out you were Spider-woman and I… I mean I didn’t know if you even were into women and even if you were… you’re a superhero, you probably could have whoever you want, so why would you want that stupid girl that’s always yelling at you, that you are always fighting with. I told myself that over and over but I still couldn’t get you out of my head. Now you know, think what you want of me, hate me if you want, but I would’ve hated myself more if we had died here and I hadn’t told you how I feel.”

Gwen slowly stood up and sat down again next to MJ.

“It took me very long to realize but… I had a crush on you for some time now too.”

At that the redhead looked up into Gwen’s eyes.

“I would very much like to kiss you now.”

“I would like that too.”

When their lips finally met it was like everything around them just disappeared, the room they were stuck in, their imminent deaths, the only thing that mattered for Gwen were MJs lips on hers.

“Wow” MJ said when they finally parted. “That was even better than I imagined.”

“At least we have something to pass the time until we die.” Gwen joked.

“Yes, but could you make your suit disappear first? It feels so gooey, it’s gross!”

“That’s it! MJ you are a genius!” Gwen shouted and kissed her again.

“What did I say?” she asked breathless.

“The Venom is technically a kind of liquid and its molecular basis is not much bigger than airs.”

“In English please.”

“It means if there is room enough for air to get in here, there is room enough for the Venom to get out.”

“And?”

“That is a shipping container on our heads, whoever trapped us here must have used some kind of machine to place it there. If I disperse the Venom like I did in Ana’s house to find the stick, if I can find the controls I should be able to use them and lift the container back up.”

Gwen closed her eyes and concentrated. “Gotcha!”


	8. Chapter 8

The rest went off rather uneventful. The guy who had laid the trap was still in the building, and so was Ana. He was just eating a burrito when Gwen surprised him and knocked him out cold. Shortly after the cops arrived and arrested the guy. Ana was fine and the only thing that was harmed was Gwen’s pride (seriously, captured by a guy who doesn’t even have superpowers or is an evil genius, it was literally just some construction worker who had a grouch on Superheroes).

One week later.

“You know babe, the others will be here soon.” Gwen said in between kisses.

“I don’t really care.” MJ answered. She was sitting in Gwen’s lap at their band practice room.

“What the fuck?” it came from the entrance.

Gwen and MJ both looked up to the source of that voice and saw Glory standing there with her eyes wide open, looking like she just saw a ghost. Betty, who stood two steps behind her, suddenly started laughing hysterically.

“When did this happen and why do we have to witness it?” Glory asked, still not over the shock.

Gwen and MJ just looked at each other and shrugged sheepishly.

The END ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
